News UK August 2009
*Institution of Mechanical Engineers publish Geo-engineering Report. Practical initiatives examined include artificial trees and energy from algae. August 27 Institution of Mechanical Engineers, August 27, 2009 Artificial or Mechanical Trees: "This is the Institution’s preferred concept of geo-engineering and works in a similar way to natural trees absorbing but will be several thousand times more effective. The report states a tree, manufactured at a cost of $20,000 dollars or circa £15,000 per unit could remove as much as 10 tonnes of a day. Indeed, if just 100,000 were created this would be sufficient to capture the whole of the UK’s current emissions from non-stationery and dispersed emissions (ie transport pollution). The ‘mechanical forests’ could be planted in areas such as our own M25 or even the North Sea!" *Network Rail propose high-speed rail to link Glasgow and Edinburgh with London, and to also serve Manchester, Liverpool and Birmingham, by 2030, August 26 BBC news, August 26, 2009 The proposed new High Speed 2 line will still need to be approved by the government, which is conducting its own rail network review. topic *Nearly 20% of the UK's honey bees died last winter, August 24 British Beekeepers' Association, August 24, 2009 topic *Government announces support aimed at developing community land trusts, August 12 Communities and Local Government, August 12, 2009 * Government consults on food security, August 10 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, August 10, 2009 topic *High Court case casts further doubt over Heathrow's third runway, August 6 Greenpeace, August 6, 2009 topic *Government not on track to meet targets for cutting its own emissions, Environmental Audit Committee, August 5 Environmental Audit Committee, August 5, 2009 MPs are concerned that the Government is not doing enough to reduce energy use in its buildings - which account for the bulk of emissions - and will therefore fail to meet its target of a 12.5% reduction in carbon dioxide by 2010/11. "The Government's enormous buying power should be used to drive the transition to a low-carbon economy and boost the number of people in green jobs. Ministers and top civil servants are accountable for this agenda and their performance needs to improve dramatically. Leadership on these issues is crucial - the Government can't have one prescription for the country and another for its own operations." Tim Yeo MP, Chairman of the Environmental Audit Committee topic *Government commissioned energy security analysis published, August 5 Department of Energy and Climate Change, August 5 The Government plans to publish a formal response in due course. topic *Omlet and Natural England introduce the new ‘Beehaus’ urban beehive, August 5 Natural England, August 5, 2009 *Nearly 300 proposals submitted by councils under the first round of the Sustainable Communities Act, August 5 Local Government Association, August 5, 2009 Several authorities want to have the power to offer reduced business rates to help support local small and medium sized businesses. One council wants more detailed labelling to be introduced for food products so customers can make easier decisions about buying locally, another is arguing for a minimum standard of broadband access. References Category:News UK 2009 Category:Air Pollution